Sol Reaper
by Scottsman95
Summary: For many, failure is just that. It may be overcome, but it does not benefit you directly. But, very rarely, failure comes with its own twisted reward. Bleach story with elements taken from Exalted. Rated M largely for violence and language, though other reasons may come up as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Lying broken and bloody on the ground, Ichigo watched as Rukia was taken through the gate by Renji and Byakuya. He could curse Byakuya, he could curse the Soul Society, he could even curse fate itself. Still, he cursed his own weakness. During the moment of truth, when he was needed most, he failed.

He needed to be able to protect his friends.

He needed to be stronger.

"**Need a hand, kid?**"

Ichigo glanced around, though he was having a lot of trouble moving.

"**Behind you.**"

Craning his neck with a groan, he looked to find a man approaching him. He wore an expensive suit, green tinted glasses, and his skin was heavily tanned. "**Looks like you got your ass kicked, son.**"

Ichigo tried to prop himself up, but it felt like his limbs were made of lead. "What's it to you? Who are you anyway?"

"**You can call me Mr. Brass, or Mr. B if you want.**" Strolling casually up to where Ichigo lied, Ichigo could see that the man's mouth wasn't actually moving quite in time with his words. "**Sorry 'bout the weird voice. Doubt you speak Old Realm. As for what it means to me, well, let me put it this way. Things were pretty good, weren't they? Not perfect, but what is?** "Mr. B knelt down beside Ichigo, a shark like grin on his face. "**Then some assholes come out of nowhere and take it all away. If only you had been strong enough…**" Gripping Ichigo by the shoulders, Mr. B hauled him to his feet. Ichigo could feel some of his pain to fade. His arms felt lighter, and his cuts hurt less. "**I can offer you that. I can give you the strength to take back what's yours. **"

"Now hold on," Ichigo said, setting a hand on Mr. B's chest, "you might wanna rethink that phrasing. My friends aren't property. I want to protect them, not own them."

Mr. B held up a hand defensively, though one hand stayed on Ichigo. "**Bad choice of words. Hierarchy aint my thing. I'm talking about getting strong enough. You can protect everyone. You think you were strong as a Soul Reaper? This is even better.**"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He was suspicious, but something about this man's offer seemed oddly appealing, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't considering it. "This kind of thing doesn't ever come free. What do you want in return?"

Mr B. smirked at him. "**Clever kid. Let me put it this way: what happened to you happened to my boss. Got kicked out of the world that HE built. So here's the offer. You keep an ear open, and occasionally give us a hand as we work to get ourselves a foothold. In exchange, you get power. Lots of power. You'll be able to go bust your friend out, and make sure nothing like that happens again. So what do you say? Really, it's a bargain.**"

Ichigo's face contorted in concentration. He wasn't sure he could trust this guy, but with what happened earlier…

…did he have many options?

"Alright, I'm in. How does this work?"

Mr. B's smile had been shifty before, but now it was downright predatory. "**Normally there's a bit of prep, but I can tell we won't need it. Just… hold still, okay?**"Suddenly, his grip on Ichigo tightened. His face distorted, and his skin seemed to shift and melt, like molten metal. Ichigo tried to pull back, but he found himself rooted on the spot. Molten bronze flowed over Ichigo's skin, but it didn't burn. As it moved above his neck, Ichigo swallowed his breath, closed his eyes, and waited.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara wasn't sure what to expect when he felt the surge of bizarre spiritual pressure. What he definitely _wasn't_ expecting was a coffin made of brass and bone. "Of all the… Tessai, give me a hand. We need to bring this thing to the shop. Don't want just anyone coming across it."

"Understood, sir." With that, the two men began to haul their cargo back to their home.

* * *

Climbing down the ladder to his underground training cavern, Kisuke Urahara checked his watch. It had almost been exactly five days since he found the strange coffin, the Chrysalis Grotesque. Double checking the time, he unfolded an umbrella in front of him. Moments later, the coffin began to crack, veins of green light pouring forth. In the blink of an eye, a mighty crack rang out, and the Chrysalis exploded into a cloud of brass dust. Putting aside his umbrella and waving some of the dust away, he peered at the sight before him.

Where the Chrysalis had been now stood Ichigo, worn and weary. While his wounds had healed, his robes still bore the mark of battle. A faint green glow surrounded Ichigo as he worked to catch his breath.

Kisuke was… confused. According to his studies, Ichigo should be standing tall, not a scratch on him, and bathed in green fire. While certainly healthier than when he entered the Chrysalis, he was far from what he should be. A cursory glance revealed the problem; clutched in Ichigo's hand was a broken Zanpakuto, the blade barely reaching past the hilt. This would take something more to fix than the Chrysalis had to offer.

Casually strolling over to where Ichigo stood, Kisuke began to clap slowly. "Good to see you're awake Ichigo. Last time someone was down for almost as long as you, they started a religion around him."

Ichigo glanced around before looking at the shopkeeper. "Mr. Hat'n'Clogs. Mind telling me how I got here?"

"Me and Tessai carried you here." Reaching the young Soul Reaper, Kisuke lightly poked him in the chest. "Can't just leave a big old coffin lying around after all. Somebody might bump into it."

Steadying himself, Ichigo's breathing began to stabilize. "A coffin? What are you on about old man?"

"Simple really," Kisuke said, twirling around and beginning to pace away. "Whoever you were talking with put you to sleep, and you needed to be kept somewhere. An impenetrable coffin works just fine. Now, while it looks they did a pretty good job patching you up, I see there was one thing they couldn't force through. I imagine that's why you haven't finished the change yet."

Ichigo was getting frustrated with confusing answers. "What the hell are you talking about? And how'd you know about the guy I talked with?"

"Just a bit of research and good ol' intuition. Now, about that sword of yours…"

Ichigo held up the shattered blade. "Ugh, yeah. That redhead, Renji I think, cleaved right through it. You know a way to fix it?"

Kisuke grinned. "I was just about to offer it. We're gonna have to wake it up, then it should fix itself. There are a few ways, but I think I know the best one for you." Ichigo managed to get out the first syllable of his next question when he suddenly found Kisuke right beside him, blade in hand. In a cold voice that held no mercy, Kisuke spoke a single word. "Survive."

To Ichigo's credit, he managed to leap away quick enough, though he could feel the shallow cut the blade had left in his side. Kisuke was hot on his heels though, and Ichigo could only barely see the next swing coming. He moved to block, but Kisuke simply carved straight through the cross guard, leaving Ichigo with nothing but a handle. Ichigo quickly jumped back, putting some distance between them.

"All form but no substance. You'll need to do better than that Ichigo." Kisuke stepped forward slowly, holding his sword casually off to the side. "Here, let me show you how it works. Awaken, Benihime." Ichigo watched as the sword morphed before his eyes, going from a simple blade in a cain to a true instrument of death. "All Zanpakuto have a name. To truly unleash your power, you must learn yours. Ah, but enough explanations. I believe you were running for your life?"

Ichigo did the first thing to occur to him. He turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could from this clearly deranged shop keeper. He had to keep moving, had to get away.

_Pathetic._

Ichigo hesitate briefly. That voice…

_You heard me, pathetic. Running away like a coward._

Ichigo continued to move, but now his focus was on the voice in his head. "Who are you? Answer me!"

_I am…_

Ichigo snarled. "I said who are you?!"

_Your ears are clogged with fear. Continue to flee, and you will never know strength. Stand and fight!_

Ichigo came to a stop. Whoever this was, they were right. He couldn't run forever. He had to do something.

_Abandon your fear. Turn and face him. Don't give an inch. Now Ichigo, advance! Never stop! If you retreat you will age. Be afraid and you will die. NOW SHOUT OUT MY NAME!_

"ZANGETSU!"

In that instant, the cavern was filled with a brilliant green light, as if an alien sun had risen right there. At the center of it all stood Ichigo, awash with green fire. Burning brilliantly on his brow was an emblem depicting crossed swords. Ichigo himself had changed in that instant, the work of the Chrysalis manifesting at last. He stood taller than he had before, and his muscles were more defined. His once brown eyes now shone a brilliant green, and going up his arms were deep green stripes, shaped like those of a tiger. Held in his hand was Zangetsu, awoken now and in its true form, like some giant butcher's knife. If one looked closely, they could see that shadow of some foul dragon slithering within the depths of its black body. Ichigo faced Kisuke, casually lifting the blade above his head.

"Hey Urahara." A sharp grin spread over Ichigo's face. "Catch." Bringing the sword down with a mighty swing, a wave of blinding green light shot forth, screaming towards Kisuke. When the smoke cleared, Kisuke stood there, rattled but unharmed, a shattered red wall before him. Ichigo smiled, flopping down into a sitting position and letting out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. The flames dimmed somewhat as he rested.

"Congratulations Ichigo. Not only are you a Soul Reaper," Kisuke began, reaching up and adjusting his hat, "you can now count yourself amongst the ranks of the Exalted."


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Kisuke sat around the table, cups of tea in front of them. Apparently Kisuke had told them all to show up around this time, obviously predicting Ichigo's awakening.

Kisuke was the first to speak. "I want to thank you all for showing up; it's easier when I only have to explain things once. First, as you probably noticed, Ichigo's back. Few differences though." Kisuke gestured to Ichigo who nods, closed his eyes, and suddenly the dull image of crossed swords appeared on his forehead. "We call people like him Exalted. They're pretty rare, these days, he's the first one I've seen myself. More specifically, he's what we call an Infernal."

Uryu raised an eyebrow. "Infernal? That sounds… malevolent."

"It gets better," Ichigo scoffs, "apparently I'm a Slayer. It's like this thing was built for supervillains."

"Not supervillains," Kisuke cut in, "soldiers. The Infernals were built by something called the Yozi. I'm afraid I don't know much about them, since this stuff goes back pretty far. Supposedly, the used to rule the world, or maybe they built it, accounts tend to differ. At some point there was a war, and they were thrown into some kind of prison, a place called Malfeas."

All of a sudden, Ichigo clutched at his head, as if he had some kind of headache. "Ugh… no, not a place… Malfeas… he's… a Yozi. They did something to him. Something bad." His look of pain eased somewhat. "Sorry. Apparently the guy who gave me this power stuck around and now I… know things."

Kisuke nods. "That makes some sense. There are a lot of translation troubles with the old texts, but I can see how they might be both. Anyway, supposedly the Yozi made the Infernals to help them take back their home."

Orihime tilts her head. "So wait, are they good or evil?"

"Evil," Uryu mutters. "Can't you feel the _wrongness_ coming from that mark?"

"Neither," says Kisuke, taking a sip of his tea. "If there's one thing every text agrees on, the ones that aren't just propaganda, it's that Yozi are too big and too different for that kind of thing. You'd do just as well to ask if Australia is good or evil." Uryu and Ichigo glared at each other for a moment, Orihime none too subtly scooting a little bit away from the two. "Now then, there is one more reason I called you here. It's about Rukia. As you all know, she was taken away a few days ago to the Soul Society. All signs point to them planning to execute her."

Things went quiet for the moment, the room silent save for the sound of Ichigo's bones _creaking_ as he clenched his fists. "I'm gonna save her." Ichigo looks around the room, a (metaphorical) fire in his eyes. "You can come if you want, but I _will_ save her, even if I have to fight everyone in the whole damn Soul Society myself."

"Much as I applaud your bravery Ichigo," Kisuke cuts in, "a plan would be nice. You may have power, but you don't know how to use it. So here's what I suggest. It will take time to get a proper gate into the Soul Society working. Until then, I teach Ichigo what I can. The Exaltation will speed things up a lot, but a teacher always helps. As for anyone else who want to help, raise your hands." Without a moment's hesitation, all hands went up. "That's what I thought. I know someone who can help train the rest of you-"

"Who said I would _train_ with you?" Uryu said sharply. "Just let me know when it's time to head to the Soul Society. I can train just fine by myself."

Kisuke gave him a curious glance before shrugging. "I'm sure you know best how Quincy training works, so I'll leave you to yourself. I'll contact all of you when it's time to move out."

"If that's all," Uryu said as he stood up, "I'll be on my way."

Kisuke waved him off. "Have fun practicing your grumpy face in the mirror."

With a huff, Uryu turned and walked off.

Kisuke took a relaxed sip of his tea. "Kid's too serious for his age. I'll be amazed if he makes it out of high school without an ulcer. Still, he does have a point. You kids get some rest. Swing by tomorrow around noon and you can start training." The group of teens stood, making their way to the door. "Not you Ichigo. You're staying here. Your training starts a bit sooner, since you have a _lot_ to learn. Kon's taking care of your body for now. You'll be staying at the shop 'till I say otherwise."

Ichigo grumbled at the orders, but he could tell Kisuke wasn't gonna take no for an answer. "Alright, so what's this training of yours?"

Chuckling, Kisuke tapped Ichigo on the forehead. "Well, much as I might know about being a Soul Reaper, being an Exalted is a bit above my paygrade. But I think I have an idea. I always figured the whole 'demon stuck in them' thing was propaganda. Still, if it's true, than he probably knows a bit more about how your powers work. So, we're heading down to the training grounds to see if we can't get dialog flowing."

"And just how are we gonna do that?"

"Jinzen," says Kisuke as he opens the trapdoor. "It's normally used for talking with your Zanpakuto, but it should work for anything else living in your soul." Ichigo and Kisuke head down the ladder into the training ground. "Figured I'd keep you here in case anything went wrong. We're in untested waters here, wouldn't want to turn your house into a radioactive crater."

Ichigo takes a step back in surprise. "Is- is that something that could happen?"

Kisuke just shrugs. "Anyway, take a seat. Set your sword across your lap, and try to clear your head."

Ichigo does as he's told, finding a nice patch of stone to sit down on. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kisuke climbing the ladder. "Hey, just where are you going?"

"Getting some sleep," he replies without even looking back. "Now just sit there and focus. Seeya!" With that, Kisuke shuts the trapdoor, leaving Ichigo grumbling to himself.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't sure how much time had passed, or just when his surrounding changed, but the next thing he knows, he's standing on a the side of a horizontal skyscraper. As he looks around at the strange cityscape, a voice calls down to him from a different building. "**Took your damn time. This asshole in the black cloak won't let me talk to you. Been waiting for hours.**" Looking up, Ichigo sees to figures standing on a building above(?) him. One of them was a middle aged man with sunglasses and a long black cloak, the other, a twenty-something young man in a sleeveless suit. "**Hope you don't mind, decided to change my appearance a bit to fit my new home. Recognize me kid?**"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Mr. B? You look different."

Scoffing at Ichigo's comment, Mr. B leaps down beside him. "**You have a remarkable ability to notice what I just told you. And it's just Brass now. Seems you had an effect on me when we mixed. Now then, we should probably work on your charms.**"

"We're planning a prison break and you want to train me to pick up chicks?" Ichigo glared at him. "What are you, my dad?"

Brass groaned. "**Wrong kind of charms, kid. Charms are how we put our power to use. Funnel all that cosmic energy through some set paths, do some crazy shit. Come on, let's train.**" Tossing his coat aside, Brass produced a large hammer from… somewhere. Before Ichigo knew what was happening, he felt the hammer connect with his ribs, knocking him back with the blow. "**Charm number one, By Pain Reforged. Those ribs of yours hurt, right? Put that power to use. Nothing controls you! You don't want to feel pain, so DON'T!**"

Ichigo clutched at his ribs. Focusing on the pain, he tried to figure out how it worked. He wouldn't feel pain, he thought. He wouldn't.

He wouldn't.

He wouldn't.

He wouldn't!

The pain began to fade. Ichigo could feel the power flow through his veins, feel his will assert itself. Ichigo straightened out, going from hunched over to standing tall. He could still tell he had been hurt, but he felt no pain. Brass strolled up to him, hammer slung over his shoulder. "**Looks like you got it. I could slam this thing right into your nuts, won't feel a thing. Remember how that worked, we're gonna build off of it. Now let's get to work.**"

* * *

Kisuke waved the group off. "I need to put finishing touches on the gate, and I'm gonna need some help from Yoruichi. Keep your windows open while you sleep so I can get a hold of you. See you soon."

After the group shuffled out, Yoruichi morphed back to her human form, her silver tattoos sparkling. "So, how much lying did you do?"

"Why Yoruichi," Kisuke asked in mock shock, "what kind of man do you take me for?"

Yoruichi bopped the side of his head. "A man with a heart of gold and a tongue of silver. Come on, let's finish up here.'


	3. Chapter 3

Looking back, the opening of the gate is when everything went to hell.

As the gatekeeper Jidanbo lifted the mass of wood and iron over his head, the group found themselves face to face with the devious face of Gin Ichimaru. With one quick slice, the captain severed one of Jidanbo's arms, and the giant fell to his knees. To his credit, he did manage to keep the gate open for just a little longer. Moving with unmatchable speed, Ichigo darted inside. "You guys find another way in! I'll try and lose them inside, see what I can find." If any argument was going to be made, it was cut short as Jidanbo's strength finally gave out and the gate crashed shut.

"Damn it!" Yoruichi swore. "That idiot's gonna get himself killed. Come on, I know someone who might be able to get us in." The cat raised her voice to be heard through the gate. "Ichigo! Keep your fool head down until we get there!"

"Right, hurry it up then." Standing across the courtyard was Gin, and Ichigo didn't take his eyes off the man for a second. "Gonna guess you're a captain like that Byakuya."

Gin just smiled, content to stand there. "Guilty on the first count, innocent on the second. What brings ya all the way out here?"

Ichigo's hand hovered over his sword. Something about Gin made him want to slit the man's throat, but he kept that impulse under control. "Got a friend in desperate need of a vacation. There are some great beaches in the world of the living."

That got a chuckle out of Gin. "I like you, kid. Tell you what, you get a 10 second head start, starting… now."

Where Ichigo was standing, there was now just a gust of wind. He didn't turn his back on Gin as long as he could see him. After getting enough distance, his speed picked up immensely. The trail he left made it easy to find him, but right now he just needed distance. Deciding he had gotten far enough, he came to a skidding stop, crushing footprints into the cement. He immediately shifted to a more low profile method of rushing around, darting through alleys and generally moving erratically.

* * *

What he didn't realize is that the moment Ichigo had took off, Gin began calmly walking back to his barracks. "Well, that should create some delightful chaos. I wonder what poor sap he'll run into first."

* * *

Ichigo wasn't even breathing hard. He could keep up this pace for eternity if he wanted, though he didn't have it down to where he could neglect sleep yet. He considered what he'd have to do next. First step, find Rukia, then, deal with-

His train of thought was derailed when he crashed into a hapless young Soul Reaper. Given the speeds he was traveling at, it was a miracle neither of them broken any bones as they tumbled into a heap. Ichigo quickly disentangled himself from the pile and reached for his sword, but stopped when he saw he was both unarmed and cowering in fear. "Hey, on your feet, kid. Seeing you like that is kind of embarrassing."

The young Soul Reaper peeked out from behind his eyes, and after concluding he was not in fact dead (as far as that applied to a Soul Reaper), he quickly got to his feet and bowed. "7th seat Hanataro Yamada of Squad 4. So sorry to get in your way sir. I'll just be leaving now."

Hanataro turned to leave, but Ichigo quickly grabbed onto his pack. "Oi, not so fast kid. Got a few questions for you." Hanataro gulped, before turning back around. "Thanks. Now then, I need directions. Where's Rukia Kuchiki being held."

Hanataro looked him up and down. "Uh… I'm sorry sir, but who are you?" Okay, any question that gets a smile that big was a bad one. Looking at Ichigo, he was pretty sure the man was part shark.

He leaned over the frightened medic. "I'm a big bad Ryoka called Ichigo, now directions kid, or I'll eat you up." Ah, the boogieman approach, a classic.

Hanataro's eyes went wide as dinner plates, and he may very well have run screaming if he hadn't put the pieces together. "Wait, you- you're here for Rukia? To bust her out?" Ichigo nodded, keeping that horrible grin. Hanataro took a deep breath, trying to combat his shaking nerves. "Take me with you! I know where she is, and I can get us there better than most people!"

Now that was a sudden change. Ichigo straightened up, his terrifying smile replaced with a questioning look. "Scaring someone shitless usually gets a different tone in their answer. What's with the sudden bravery, you a friend of hers?"

"Well, sort of," Hanataro admitted. "I was assigned to bring her meals and that kind of thing when she was first brought in. She told me about what happened in the world of the living. She didn't use any names, but you fit the profile of one of her friends. If you're here to rescue her, you'll need help."

Ichigo crossed his arms, taking a moment to reappraise Hanataro. The man was small and timid, but underneath that, he could see a fire burning in his heart. "Alright, you're in. Come on, I need a place to lay low while I wait for everyone else."

"I know just the place." Hanataro waved for Ichigo to follow him, stopping when they reached a manhole.

"You can't be serious."

The young medic looked hurt at that. "The tunnels are huge, and they go all over the Soul Society. They don't really see much use, and I don't think there are even any official maps."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine, but the moment I step in shit is the moment I blast a hole to the surface."

* * *

The two wandered for a while, eventually stopping at a supply cache. They grabbed a couple of instant meals, taking a seat as they ate. "Hey, Ichigo," Hanataro began to ask, "why is it you came for Rukia? I mean, I get that you want to save your friend, but you basically made yourself public enemy number 1 of an entire army."

Ichigo finished off his meal, tossing the box to the side. "What kinda question is that? I came to save her cause she's my friend. I don't care if I need to fight an army, hell, I don't care if I need to pull this place apart brick by brick, I'm gonna save her. I'm gonna show these people you don't mess with anyone I've sworn to protect."

"And you really think you can do it?"

Ichigo responded by simply flaring his anima, flooding the chamber with green light emanating from the burning mark on his forehead. "Damn right I do."

In that moment, Hanataro was filled with awe. He had sensed powerful spiritual pressure before, passing captains in the Soul Society, but this was something else, something regal, something ancient.

This was Exaltation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ichigo's fighting style is an amalgamation of his canon one and the style used by his Inner Hollow, with a little bit of spinning and twirling from Malfea's influence (King of the Yozi, Emperor of Hell, and LORD OF THE DANCE).**

**Note part two, the Notening: So, it turns out I uploaded the document, but forgot to actually upload the chapter... shit. Anyway, today you get two chapters because of that.**

**Note part three, the revenge of the note: As part as an effort to improve the story, I've done some rewrites. In this case, I expanded the fight with Rangiku and Shuhei a bit, since I didn't do a good job of covering that in the original draft.**

Ichigo and Hanataro had briefly surfaced, looking for signs of Ichigo's friends. The young Exalt pointed at the sky. "That's them, right there."

Hanataro looked where he was pointing, seeing what looked practically like a star cruising for the Soul Society. "Right, what now?"

Ichgio busted out in a shark like grin. "Now you run for cover while I give them a nice distraction. You have 5 seconds before all hell breaks loose." The medic didn't need convincing, sprinting for the nearest tunnel entrance before things could go horribly wrong.

Once he was confident his ally had gotten away, Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu, plunging the blade into the ground and letting his power flow through it. Stone gave way as his surroundings were flooded with green light, and soon Ichigo was standing in the center of a crater. It wasn't long before a group of guards came after him.

"Ryoka! Drop your weapon, we have you surrounded!" The Soul Reapers had their swords drawn, though many were shaking noticeably.

Ichigo just kept smiling as he let go of Zangetsu, leaving his sword embedded in the ground. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of a guard, his fist slamming into their gut, the air filling with the sickening sound of bones giving way. As they fell backwards, Ichigo turned to the others, arms spread wide. "WHO'S NEXT!?" Three guards fell upon him, striking as one. As their blades connected, the sound of steel on brass rang out, and now his caste mark was visible to all. He spun around with a laugh, knocking the men to the ground. Hoisting one up with each arm, he threw his attackers into the crowd, sending the last spiraling with a bone shattering kick. Something broke in one guard's mind, and he charged Ichigo with a panicked scream. Ichigo just smiled, grabbing his attacker's sword by the blade and shattering it. A quick knee to the gut, and the man was down. By this point, Ichigo was now swathed in baleful green flames. Deciding it would take too much energy to fight them all individually, he charged into the crowd, less of a man than a whirlwind in human form, striking out with fist and foot until all the guards lay on the ground, clutching at broken bones.

As he observed the devastation, he felt a rush of air as two more Soul Reapers appeared, and he could tell they were different from the others just by looking at them. Each wore on their arm a badge with a number on it, 9 and 10 respectively. The man from squad 9 was tall and lanky with black hair, while squad 10…

Ichigo tried not to blush at the strawberry blonde with a figure that would make a Neomah jealous.

Trying to clear his head of _that_ train of thought, Ichigo confronted the newcomers. "I take it someone got the hint that they best send more than these chumps after me. Since there isn't a whole army of you this time, I'm tempted to be sportsmanlike."

The black haired man was not amused. "You are surrounded by downed soldiers, and you want to be _sportsmanlike_?"

Ichigo waved a hand at the guards. "Down, not dead. Actually, can we take this fight elsewhere? If you guys make me go all out, might not work out for the wounded." The lieutenants looked at each other for a moment, before nodding. "Great. Try to keep up." Ichigo dashed away, the lieutenants right behind him. If anyone bothered to pay attention, they would have noticed he was moving closer to the center of the Soul Society. Eventually, he came to a stop in a random plaza. "Here. Wide open space, nobody around. Mind if I get the names of the people who want to beat me into paste?"

"Shuhei Hisagi," the black haired Soul Reaper said as he drew his sword, "squad 9 lieutenant."

"Rangiku Matsumoto," said the blonde, mirroring his actions, "squad 10 lieutenant."

Ichigo smiled, twirling his sword next to him by the bandages wrapped around it. "A pair of lieutenants? I must be popular. Name's Ichigo Kurosaki." He glanced up in the sky, confirming his friends were probably on the ground. He'd finish this fight, then back to work. "Seems like overkill for one guy."

Rangiku scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself; we just happened to be nearby."

With a snap of his wrist, Ichigo pulled his blade to him. "Well then, how are we doing this? One at a time, or do I get to fight both at once?"

"Don't suppose you could just drop the sword?" offered Rangiku. Ichigo just shook his head. "It was worth a shot." In an instant, she was in front of him, slashing her sword at the Ichigo. He blocked it easily, but barely dodged in time to avoid the sneak attack from Shuhei.

"So, two at once it is then." Zangetsu's bandages wrapped around his arm on their own, allowing him to spin the sword in a wide arc, forcing his foes to dodge out of the way. While they were off balance, he moved to strike Shuhei, twirling like a dancer as he brought his blade down. Luckily, Shuhei was experienced enough to effortlessly move to block, though the sheer force of the blow knocked him back a bit. As the Soul Reaper fell back, Rangiku advanced, not giving Ichigo any respite.

Ichigo was thankful for the size of his blade, able to use it as a shield against the endless fury of blows from the squad 10 lieutenant. Realizing another use of shields, Ichigo bashed forward with the flat side of Zangetsu, forcing Rangiku off balance. Before he good get a good hit in though, Shuhei was on him, going for precise debilitating strikes instead of Rangiku's attempts to simply overwhelm him, trying to get in close and reach around Ichigo's guard. "If that's the way you're gonna play..." Ichigo quickly whent on his own offensive, wide sweeps and powerful blows keeping Shuhei from getting the chance to focus. Taking advantage of the confusion, Ichigo drove his knee into the mans chest, knocking the air out of him. Expecting a sneak attack this time, he spun around just in time to deflect a blow from Rangiku. Deciding a bit of distance would help, he leaped backwards, spinning Zangetsu in wide arcs so he could keep his enemy out of range. "You two are really good at this whole fight as a team thing. You guys do this often?"

Without Ichigo noticing, Shuhei darted under his circle of doom. "Military training. Not surprised a Ryoka like you doesn't get it." Ichigo barely got out of the way in time, loosing some of his Shihakusho to the Soul Reaper's surprise attack.

So it went for some time, Rangiku and Shuhei swapping in and out to keep the pressure on Ichigo, the young Exalt dodging and countering with the grace of a dancer. The balance was thrown off when Ichigo heard a shout from the side as he traded blows with Shuhei. "Hado #31! Shakkaho." Ichigo was sent flying by the pillar of red light, taking down a wall as he crashed into it.

"Coulda done that earlier," Shuhei remarked as they approached the rubble. Rangiku was about to retort when the stones shifted, and out climbed Ichigo, dusting pebbles and flecks of brass off of him with nary a scratch.

"Probably should have remembered you guys could do that; got too caught up in the sword fighting." He looked at his enemies, who now regarded him with greater weariness. "Listen, this could really get ugly if you make me go all out. Don't suppose you could just let me get away?"

"Sorry kid," Rangiku said, "it doesn't work like that. With that stunt you pulled, you've made yourself an enemy of the Soul Society. You get one last chance to come quietly."

"No can do lady," Ichigo said as he brushed off the last of the rubble. "There's too much at stake."

"Well, I should warn you, you aren't the only one holding back." Rangiku raised her blade in front of her. "Growl, Haineko!" In an instant, the blade scattered into a cloud of ash.

The moment he looked at it, Ichigo felt a chill go down his spine, as if a part of his soul had cowered in terror.

Which, to be fair, it had.

The cloud of ash raced towards him, quickly forcing Ichigo to start moving. He couldn't afford to keep up perfect defenses, not if he wanted to win this fight. He couldn't really let loose either, unless he felt like leaving behind a pair of corpses.

**And why not? They challenged us, they deserve what they get.**

Ichigo batted down those thoughts. He was the invader here, after all.

**With good reason! They took your subject.**

Friend, he reminded himself, they took his friend. Either way, no killing.

Well, maybe Byakuya…

**Yes!**

No!

…maybe a nice permanent scar, though.

**Good enough**.

_Ichigo, don't lose focus. Look around!_

Ichigo came to a screeching halt. He had spent so much time focusing on outrunning the ash; he hadn't realized it was forming a circle around him. The ring shrunk, forcing him to launch into the air.

Shuhei was waiting for him though, and even without using Shikai, the lieutenant was strong. He kept Ichigo from being able to move freely, forcing him to focus on blocking and dodging. He tried to put some distance between them, but Rangiku wasn't letting up, the cloud of ash moving to block of his exits. Whenever he touched the cloud, he was met with countless razor cuts.

The fight was still at a stalemate, and it was then that Ichigo decided to act. "I warned both of you! I really hope this doesn't kill you." With a mighty swing, he knocked Shuhei's blade out of the way, striking again with unnatural speed. Where the blade cut, baleful green flames spilled forth, and the hapless Soul Reaper clutched at the wound as he felt the fire burn inside him. The fact that Shuhei didn't topple instantly was impressive, but that didn't last long as Ichigo slammed the pommel of his blade into his head.

Ichigo quickly dashed to Rangiku, the redhead forming Haineko into a shield. It wasn't enough though, his blade crashing through the cloud and wounding her much like Shuehei. The two now lay unconscious on the floor, breathing but heavily wounded.

Ichigo went for the nearest tunnel entrance. "Oi, Hamtaro! There's wounded who need stabilizing!"

The similarities to a mere cat when Hanataro popped out were too much for Ichigo to take, and he promptly fell over laughing. "It's Hanataro, not… whatever that was."

"Right, right, just go do the healing thing." Taking a moment to look himself over, Ichigo could tell he wasn't in the best shape himself. He was covered in countless tiny cuts where he had run into Haineko, and a handful of larger gashes where Shuhei managed to get a good hit in. With a brief pulse of essence, he cut off the bleeding, but he might want to get those looked at later anyway.

Hanataro paled when he saw who Ichigo had fought. "You… you fought a liuete- TWO lieutenants. And… you won."

"Just make sure they're stable and let's get moving. Just because I don't want them to die doesn't mean we're in friendly territory. No way did that go unnoticed."

The minor healing didn't take long, and soon enough, the two were off.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, life has been hectic. The next chapter will have more focus on the rest of the cast, I promise. Also, PLEASE review, it's what gives me the motivation I need to write this stuff. Much thanks to Reality Deviant, who's review/questions were what it took to get back into writing this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ganju crawled out of the pit of sand he had made to slow their fall. "Sado? You still alive in there?"

There was a grunt, and the giant of a man rose from the crater. "Yeah, I'm fine." Glancing to the horizon, he saw a flickering pillar of green light. "That's Ichigo. He must be fighting someone."

"So that lightshow's your pal?" Ganju dusted himself off. "You weren't kidding about how strong he was; I can feel the kid from here. So, do we head over there?"

Chad shook his head. "He told us if we ever saw that much of a show, meet up with him later. Supposed to mean he's in a big fight." Shaking off the sand, Chad began walking. "C'mon, we need to start looking."

"Center tower," said Ganju, waving for Chad to follow him. "My brother once said it's where they kept prisoners before execution." Chad just nodded, falling in step behind the man, and they were off.

* * *

"Orihime, would you be so kind as to get off?"

The young redhead hopped to her feet with a gasp. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry; I hadn't realized you were there! I thought I had landed on something soft!"

Uryu stood up with a grown. "Well, if it wasn't before, my spine is certainly soft now." He looked over at her to see a mix of puppy dog eyes and pure terror. "Oh for- I'm fine, Orihime, really. Just a little sore from the landing."

Orihime quickly snapped from heartbroken to her usually bubbly self in an instant. Uryu swore that woman had the mind of a puppy. The Quincy stretched out, dusting off his outfit and- was that a lint roller? "We should probably get moving," he said, "I might be able to see Ichigo's distraction from here, but we should do this quickly anyway. No idea how long it will last." Orihime nodded, turning unusually serious for her. "First order of business… where are we?"

* * *

Yoruichi, of course, landed flawlessly. "Perks of being a cat. Now then." She looked over at the towering pillar of green fire. "…It shouldn't be too hard to tail him." With an exasperated sigh, the black cat took off.

* * *

While Ichigo's companions began their journey, a different kind of meeting took place near the center of the Seireitei.

The captains had gathered in the great hall of the Squad One office, waiting in silence for everyone to arrive. Gin Ichimaru was the last to enter, his trademark smile in place as always. "Sorry friends, I was at one of the gates when I got the message. Hope I didn't miss anything?"

"Now that we're _all_ here," rumbled Head Captain Yamamoto, shooting a brief glare at Gin, "we can begin. As you are all aware, we recently were infiltrated by a Ryoka with what appeared to be Soul Reaper powers. As of 30 minutes ago, the situation has escalated to a full on attack on the Seireitei. Captain Kurotsuchi, please reiterate your earlier report."

While Gin certainly put those around him on edge, none could match Mayuri Kurotsuchi for title of most unnerving captain. "Of course. Shortly after the appearance of the massive green light in the Seireitei, now known to be caused by the Ryoka's rampage, my squad detected a disturbance in the field that surrounds our walls. Closer observations yielded the discovery that even more foul Ryoka made their way inside our walls, though how many we could not determine, nor where they landed."

Captain Soifon scoffed. "It seems those instruments of yours aren't as good as you claim."

"Those instruments," Kurotsuchi snarled, "are very _delicate_. That green fire was no flame, but in fact concentrated spirit energy of a form and potency that is unheard of." The captain seemed to reconsider his statement for a moment. "_Almost_ unheard of, anyway. Still, I challenge _you_ to see clearly in the middle of a sandstorm, _Captain._"

The sound of Yamamoto's cane banging against the ground rang through the hall. "Enough. Now is not the time for petty squabbles."

Soifon glared at the squad 12 captain for a moment, before turning to the Head Captain and bowing. "My apologies sir. However, _my_ squad did manage to gather some information. Four Ryoka were spotted in the sky, though they did not get a good look at them. We also have rough estimates of where they might have touched down, and have already begun searching for them."

The head captain nodded. "Very good. Relay this information to the other squads so they may aid in the search. Captain Kurotsuchi, I am aware of the event of which you speak, and while I can say for a fact this is a separate phenomenon, I do not doubt that they are related. Pursue this line of research immediately. Now then, do the rest of you have any information to contribute?" The hall filled with silence. "Very well. The Seireitei is, as of this moment, on high alert. We have no way of knowing how dangerous these Ryoka may be, so proceed with caution. Two lieutenants have been hospitalized already; we cannot afford to underestimate the Ryoka. You are dismissed." The captains filed out, some alone, some in groups.

Captain Hitsugaya drifted towards Unohana. "Captain Unohana, about Rangiku…"

"Yes, Toshiro?" The 4th captain gave him her usual motherly smile. "If you're concerned, don't worry. We were able to treat her wounds quite easily. She should be up and about in a day or two."

Toshiro nodded. "I know; I spoke with one of the medics when before coming here. It's about something I heard. They said her wounds had already been treated slightly when they found her."

While Captain Unohana had an excellent poker face, a small bit of pensiveness showed through none the less. "Yes, that was… unexpected. Apparently, only she and Shuhei showed any signs of being attacked with a weapon. A large number of guards were discovered with injuries that match unarmed combat."

Toshiro seemed lost in thought. "Doesn't it seem odd? It's like they went out of their way to make sure nobody got seriously hurt."

Captain Unohana just smiled and nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I really must return to the barracks."

"Of course. I should probably get back too."

"Actually, do you have a moment?"

Hitsugaya nearly jumped out of his skin when Captain Kyoraku spoke up beside him. "For god's sake don- Captain Kyoraku, what is it you need?"

"You noticed something's up." Not a question, a statement. Still, Toshiro had the manners to nod. "There's plenty here who took 'be careful' as 'kill on sight'. Personally, I think things are a bit more… complicated."

Toshiro gave him a funny look. "Are you suggesting I ignore the Ryoka?"

"Heavens no," Shunsui said as he stepped back slightly, a roguish grin on his face. "I would _never_ suggest disobeying a direct order. I'm just making conversation." He began walking away, though giving one last parting comment. "I imagine, though, that some of the other captains might be a bit hasty. It would be a shame if something went wrong."

Toshiro nodded, understanding his fellow captain's intent.

Things we certainly about to get complicated…

* * *

"Why are these sewers so damn _complicated?_" groaned Ichigo.

"That _is_ why we chose them, remember? Makes it harder for us to be tailed," shot back Hanataro. Something about Ichigo brought out a certain energy in the young medic, giving him the courage to be far more blunt than he would be otherwise.

"Yeah, got it. Follow the great and wise Hamster."

Hanataro rolled his eyes. "Now you're just doing it on purpose."

"What was your first clue, 7th seat Baron Von-Fluffington?"

"Just follow me, Strawberry."

"Thin ice, kid."

"I have to be 6 times your age!"

* * *

Uryu tugged at his new robes, altered slightly after being stolen off the backs of a pair of Soul Reapers. "I must admit, I had no idea you were so good at martial arts Orihime."

The redhead strolled along next to Uryu. "Thanks! Tatsuki says I'm an unnatural!"

"Uh, don't you mean natural?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "unnatural was definitely the word she used. Also something about wanting to stay on my good side…" Orihime seemed to lose herself in thought, and Uryu wasn't up to pulling her head from the clouds.

What did bring her back to earth was a pack of Soul Reapers marching their way. Uryu quickly fell into a rigid, militaristic posture, while Orihime just seemed confused.

"You two," barked the man leading the squad. "What the hell are the two of you doing here alone? The Seireitei is on high alert! And where are your swords?"

Uryu and Orihime exchanged nervous glances. "Well, sir," the Quincy began, "we were in the area when the alert was sounded. We were off duty at the time, so we left our swords at the barracks…"

"Yeah," Orihime chimed in, "we weren't doing anything fishy at all! Uryu is a perfect gentleman!" Uryu facepalmed at her 'help'.

The officer, however, seemed a bit more understanding, walking up to Uryu and putting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Look," he whispered, "I think I get it. Girl like that, go figure. But for God's sake, find somewhere better next time?" He stepped back, shifting back to his commanding persona. "Head back to your barracks, get your swords, and get to work! And straighten those uniforms! You both look like you just got dressed!" Winking at them, the officer led his squad down the route they had been traveling.

Uryu watched the squad march into the distance. "Well… let's count that as a victory."

**Author's Note: Yo, sorry if not much happened this chapter. Writing is haaard TTnTT Anyway, thanks for sticking with me anyway. As always reviews are appreciated, as they're what make it possible for me to continue writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rangiku stirred in bed, slowly regaining consciousness. "Where…"

A medic looked over at her, startled by the unexpected. "Ah, Lieutenant Matsumoto, good to see you're awake. Please, try and relax. Your wounds aren't life threatening, but you are far from stellar condition."

Ignoring the medic's warnings, Rangiku hauled herself up. "Need… to report. That… thing…" Her hand went to her head as she flopped backwards. "Damn, this is worse than a hangover." She smiled weakly at the medic. "Don't suppose you can get my captain down here?"

* * *

Hitsugaya nearly threw the door to the medical ward off its hinges in his haste, but worked to regain his composed image before heading into Rangiku's room. A quick glare ensured no one would speak of his lapse in composure. Image hopefully secured, he stepped into the lieutenant's room. "Lieutenant Matsumoto. I was informed you had something you needed to tell me." He let a single smile slip through. "It's good to see you awake."

Rangiku sat mostly upright, leaning against the headboard. She smiled warmly at the child captain. "Good to see you too, Toshiro." She could actually see the blood vessels twitch as her captain forced himself to let that one slide. Still, she had more important things to do than torment her captain. "I'm sure they already told you, I got in a fight with that Ryoka."

Hitsugaya immediately stopped smiling. "Bad news on that front. It turns out that attack was a distraction. Four more Ryoka managed to breach the barrier while you and Shuhei were fighting him. We currently have several squads searching the area for them."

"Be careful, Captain." In contrast to her usual demeanor, Rangiku had turned deathly serious. "That guy wasn't just powerful. He had a Zanpakuto, but some of his powers… that wasn't the work of a Soul Reaper. That reiatsu… I've felt something like that a few times. While I was on duty in the world of the living, I purified a few Sinners. That same sense of chained malice… be careful. I doubt we have a Sinner on our hands, but maybe that will help."

"Understood. Anything else you found out while fighting him?"

She nodded. "He had some kind of defensive power, not like the natural shield we make out of reiatsu. This was more active, like he decided whether or not we could hurt him. It was… weird. Whenever he used that, that weird glow got brighter, but it seemed to be _draining_ him. I don't think he can keep it up, or we wouldn't have gotten a single hit in. And…"

Hitsugaya leaned in close. "What is it? Is there something a matter?"

"You found us away from that downed platoon, right? That… that was his idea. He wanted to make sure none of the wounded got seriously hurt, so we found somewhere else to fight. And he was holding back for most of the fight. If he had gone all out from the start… whatever his reason is for being here, it's not to kill us."

Hitsugaya sighed. "Something's up, there's no denying that. Rest up, Rangiku." With those parting words, Hitsugaya left, determined to figure things out.

* * *

A man sits in darkness, pouring over dusty records.

_My my my, don't you ever do anything interesting?_

He swatted at the tendril of smoke coiling around him, dispersing it effortlessly.

_Why don't you just accept my help?_

He sighed. "I shall succeed under my own power. Keep your games to yourself."

_Spoilsport._

* * *

Chad and Ganju wandered the endless alleys of the Soul Society. "I am going to beat the snot out of whoever designed this place."

"Didn't you say your brother was a Soul Reaper?"

"Yeah, but I didn't come by much. You met me when my gang crashed into some building. Do I _look _like the kind of person they want around?"

Chad shrugged. "Didn't know how long that had been going on. People change."

"Yeah," Ganju sighed, "I guess they do. So, green fire thing. Said that was recent?"

Chad grunted in confirmation. "About a week. Didn't really see him much. When I did, he seemed… anxious."

"So? He was about to launch a siege on the most powerful organization in existence. That'd make anyone nervous."

"Not like that. He was…" Chad took a moment to think of how to describe it. "He looked like he wanted a _fight. _I don't know how long sneaking around would have worked with him like that. Ichigo's got a good head on his shoulders, but when I saw him last… he's gonna tear down the Soul Society if that's what it takes."

"Speaking of," groaned Ganju, "I just had a better idea than wandering this maze." Turning to a nearby wall, he made a quick gesture. "Seppa!" Thrusting his palm into the wall, a massive circle turned to sand, falling away to leave behind a hole in the wall.

A hole with a very surprised Gin Ichimaru on the other side. "Oh, now you all just aint even _trying._" The captain sighed. "Much as I _love _stabbing people, this aint even sporting."

While Chad was mostly confused, though still on guard, Ganju was internally panicking. "Chad," he said in a calm tone that hid his racing heart, "we're going to run now."

Gin smiled malevolently at them. "10 seconds sound like a good head start?"

Ganju took off in a sprint, dragging Chad behind him. "Alright, rule number 1! Avoid anyone dressed like that!"

Patiently counting to ten, Gin proceeded to quickly walk down the path they had taken. "Now now, this isn't very brave of you. Two against one, surely you could do something." As he turned the corner, Gin came face to face with one of Ganju's bombs, immediately blowing up in his face. "Of course you realize, this means war."

* * *

"I just set off a bomb in Captain Ichimaru's face! If they don't kill me, I'm getting a medal."

* * *

Gin sighed. He could have killed them by now, but Aizen needed a distraction. Normally, he wouldn't mind, since chaos was always fun, but as he once again shook the sand out of his clothes, he was more and more tempted to do this _properly._

His train of thought was disrupted by yet _another _bomb going off. "For the love of- _shoot to kill, Shinso._" A quick check of reiatsu and he was able to put a blade through Ganju's shin. Chad quickly grabbed his companion, ducking and weaving to try and avoid the shots now piercing the wall.

Eventually the blows came to an end, and Chad figured they had finally gotten far enough. In truth, Gin was simply aiming. The giant of a man came to a dead stop as a blade pierced his lung, toppling to the ground.

Chad and Ganju slowly pulled themselves up, using each other for support. Ganju could keep going with his injured leg, but it was clear Chad wouldn't last much longer. They were nearly down when they felt the temperature around them drop.

"Ryoka! Hands where I can see them."

Ganju froze when he saw the white haori, but when he realized it wasn't Gin, he decided it would be best not to get Chad killed. "My name is Ganju Shiba! My ally here is significantly wounded!"

"I said hands where I can see them!" Even though he kept his demands, the young captain seemed much less aggressive.

"If he does not receive immediate medical attention for his pierced lung, he will die! I will submit to any demands on the condition that he receives necessary care and is kept away from Captain Ichimaru!"

"Set the man down and **put your hands where I can see them!**"

Ganju slowly lowered Chad to the ground. "Please, let's avoid getting anybody killed."

Captain Hitsugaya was on them in an instant. "No sudden moves. I am under direct orders to deal with the Ryoka threat." He glanced down at Chad before immediately resuming eye contact with Ganju. "Luckily for you, Idon't translate 'deal with' to 'kill on sight'." It was then that Gin rounded the corner, his hair blackened with soot. "Ah, Captain Ichimaru. Good to have someone to run a message. By authority of the Soul Society, I place these two Ryoka under arrest for invasion of the Soul Society and assaulting a captain. Unless, that is, your blackened hair is just inexperience with Kido?" Gin grumbled something about meddlesome brats, but Hitsugaya chose to ignore him. "I will keep an eye on the Ryoka while you find someone to send for a medical team."

"How about I watch them? I have been at this longer, after all."

"With all due respect, Captain Ichimaru, I can _detain _them. You, on the other hand, possess only lethal force."

Gin scowled for a moment, before switching to his trademark smile and strolling away. "Alrighty then. I'll go grab somebody."

Hitsugaya remained stoic, waiting for some time before glancing behind him at Ganju. "He's gone now." Ganju simply nodded before promptly collapsing. "…should have sent for _two _teams."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authour's note: You may want to queue up some epic music. Just saying.**

"So, Hamster," Ichigo began.

"Stop that."

"How much farther was it?"

Hanataro sighed. "You know, you ask that every 75 paces."

"Seriously?"

"I counted. We've been walking _a while. _Not much farther." Looking up at the ceiling, Hanataro pointed at a faint light. "There, the exit's in sight."

"Finally." Ichigo darted to the manhole, quickly climbing up into the massive plaza. From here, it was just a lot of stairs between him and Rukia.

"Hey there. Heard good things about you."

And one grinning psychopath with bells in his hair. Hanataro climbed out the hole, took one look at their adversary, and promptly fainted.

Ichigo glanced back at the splash of his fallen ally. "Dude, you really should get that looked at." He turned back to the captain with a shrug. "So, captain eyepatch, got a name?"

"Kenpatchi Zaraki," he said with an evil grin. "What about you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. So, you seem like very _fighty _guy."

"You got that right, Kurosaki." Kenpatchi held up his sword, itching to get into battle. "Question is, you gonna keep me entertained, or are you all hype?"

"Only one way to find out," Ichigo said as he drew Zangetsu.

* * *

"Well, what do we have here?"

Uryu froze at the sound of that voice. He had heard it only once before in his life, but it stuck in his head like a horrible cancer of the mind. "_You._"

Captain Kurotsuchi smiled, truly an unnerving thing. "Oh, you've heard of me? Wonderful, that should make this a little easier." He glanced over at Orihime, who seemed a little bewildered. "For the sake of your confused friend over there, I may as well introduce myself. I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of Squad 12 and head of Reseach and Development. You Ryoka were able to infiltrate the Soul Society." His smile widened. "I would _love _to see what makes you so special."

Uryu, summoned his bow. "Orihime, run."

"A Quincy? How _dull. _I got all I needed _years _ago."

Uryu looked over his shoulder to see Orihime still there. "Orihime, I said run!"

"I wonder what the girl's powers are. Little girl, if you come with me, I can make sure you get the less _lethal _experiments. How does that sound.

"Orihime!"

"No."

Briefly taking his eyes of Kurotsuchi, Uryu saw that Orihime had summoned her Shun Shun Rikka, all 6 orbiting around her. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know who this is," said Orihime, her voice filled with uncharacteristic confidence and sterness, "but I can tell you won't back down from this fight. So- so neither will I."

Uryu was honestly taken aback. He had never seen this side of Orihime before. "Orihime…"

She fell into a martial stance. "We're doing this together. You're not convincing me otherwise."

* * *

The swords clashed in a shower of sparks. "You're a weird one, Kurosaki," bellowed Kenpatchi. "You really want to fight, but I'm not seeing an ounce of killing intent in that blade of your's."

Ichigo landed after blocking a particularly mighty blow. "Sorry, guess I just like the battle." With a grunt of effort, he launched himself at the massive captain. "Don't see why it should have to end in death."

While nothing Kenpachi did could be described as 'expertly', his parry's almost counted. "Guess that's why I'm gonna win," he said is he brought his sword down on Ichigo's head, the young Exalt dodging just in time. "I ain't afraid to kill ya, kid." Kenpachi tried to catch him a wide sweep, but wound up only taking out nearby scenery.

Ichigo took advantage of what looked like an opening, tossing Zangetsu's blade directly at him. "I don't need to kill you to win." Kenpachi effortlessly batted the blade aside, though Ichigo managed to swing it back with the bandage.

"That ain't how it works." Kenpachi managed to block the blade, though it was close. "Way I see it, you're gonna have me coming after you as long as I can stand."

Ichigo didn't even bother with a response, electing instead to pull his bade back as he divebombed the captain. Kenpachi blocked, but the sheer force drove him back a few feet. He quickly follow up with a flurry of blows from his own sword. Eventually, Ichigo found himself forced to fall back.

Ichigo decided to step up his game, going in for a risky charge. Kenpachi took the obvious opportunity to strike, but found his blade bouncing off against an unyielding shell. "The fuck?" Kenpachi managed to move enough to avoid a debilitating wound, but found himself sporting a gash along his side. "Cool trick kid. The fact you even _can _cut me is impressive. That I couldn't cut you? That's goddamn magic."

Ichigo dusted flecks of brass of his Shihakusho. "Ablation of Brass and Fire. And believe me," he said as his forehead took on a dull glow, "that's far from my only trick."

* * *

"You two are getting _very annoying._" By this point, Kurotsuchi had already been forced to unleash his Shikai. "If you would just _stand still, _this would be over!" Orihime was doing a good job of keep his attacks from connecting, but she was starting to be worn out, the calls getting closer.

Still, Orihime and Uryu were learning too. Both their powers worked best at range, so she had started using her Santen Kesshun to give Uryu impromptu platforms. Kurotsuchi snarled. "Won't you _stop that_?" Orihime barely blocked the unexpected scythe from hitting her, Uryu quickly wisking her away before he could deliver a follow up.

Still, all things have to come to an end. Neither Uryu or Orihime had as much experience in long term combat, and eventually a blow got through. It was just a surface scratch on Uryu's arm, but that's all it took. Uryu raised his arm to retaliate, but found his limbs losing strength. Mayuri grinned at the Quincy as he fell to the ground. "And that settles things. Ashisogi Jizo's special ability is complete paralysis of the limbs. Though quiet better than most forms. You see…" He drove the blade into Uryu's arm, the Quincy screaming in pain. "You can still feel everything in the paralyzed limbs."

"Uryu!" Orihime quickly rushed to try and heal him, but quickly came face to face with the leering captain.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you. Those are some very interesting powers you have." One slash later, and Orihime was flopped against as wall. With one swift, practiced motion, Kurotsuchi drew a syringe and injected her with it. "Just give me a minute. This Quincy has given me _far _too much trouble."

"Orihime!" Whatever Uryu was about to say was interrupted as Mayuri shoved his blade into the young man's shoulder.

"Quiet you. Corpses don't speak."

Orihime watched in horror as Mayuri began his torture, crying out, begging him to stop. She tried to block with Santen Kesshune, tried to heal Uryu with Soten Kisshun, she even tried to lash out with Koten Zanshun, but she couldn't seem to bring her powers to bear. Whatever he had injected her with, it was taking over fast. Her vision began to cloud, and the last thing she heard was Uryu crying out in pain.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Ichigo took another swing at his implacable opponent, his movements trailing green fire. He was burning through essence faster than he would like, and he wasn't doing well.

_Focus Ichigo. You're burning through too much power. Pace yourself._

**Crush the bastard! Hit him like a sledgehammer! Set him on fire! Do SOMETHING!**

It didn't help that the voices in his head refused to shut up. "Will the two of you quiet down? This is hard enough without your yammering."

Kenpatchi chuckled. "Sounds like you're starting to crack, Ichigo. You look pretty stupid talking to yourself."

"Coming from the guy with bells in his hair?" barked Ichigo. "You aren't exactly the pinnacle of stable."

"Shame you're sword arm isn't as good as your mouth kid!"

_Ichigo, dodge!_

**No time, tank it!**

Unfortunately, Ichigo couldn't focus enough to do either properly, taking far more damage than he should have. "You're slowing down kid! Looks like you can't make up your mind!"

_You need to-_

**You've gotta-**

"Step it up punk-"

Ichigo let out a mighty roar. "SHUT UUUUUP! ALL OF YOU JUST BE QUIET!" He charged at Kenpachi, swinging haphazardly like a madman, his blows easily being deflected, before Kenpachi finally sent him flying with a well-placed knee.

Ichigo tumbled through a wall, lying collapsed in a pile of rubble. "What's a matter kid? You lose your mind, or just your will to fight." Kenpachi waited for a response. "Uhg, this is bullshit. Finally find somebody to fight, and they crap out half way through the battle. Whatever…"

Kenpachi was walking away when he heard a laugh coming from the rubble. "Yo, Kenpachi. Catch." To his credit, Kenpachi was able to shatter the boulder that came flying at him, but was caught off guard by the Soul Reaper right behind it. He blocked just in time, but found himself leaving footprints in the cement from shear force. "I was thinking 'bout what you said. And you know, maybe you're right." By this point, everything around Ichigo was covered in that phantasmal fire, though nothing seemed to burn. "Maybe the reason I wasn't doing to swell was because I wasn't willing to kill you." Even if his body hadn't changed, Ichigo looked taller, more _defined, _as if the world around him bended to show his importance. "And because of that, I wasn't able to cut lose. So fine, let's have it your way." Ichigo let loose a burst of spiritual pressure that pushed Kenpachi back a step. "No more holding back. No more limits. Let's do this."

Kenpachi grinned maniacally. "Bout damn time."

The two of them were so focused on each other, neither even noticed the bright light on the horizon.

* * *

Orihime sat in the white void, curled up and sobbing. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong my child?"

She didn't question who it was. It didn't matter. "It- it's my friend Uryu."

"Go on."

"He's… he's gonna die. He's gonna die and I- I can't save him."

"Why not? Is he too far?"

Orihime's sobbing slowly came to a stop, though she still did not look up. "N-no."

"Unwilling?"

"No."

"Well, then I may need a pointer. Why can't you save him?"

"I… I…"

"Yes?"

Something in Orihime snapped. "I'm not strong enough!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she broke down into tears again. "I'm not strong enough, and so he's gonna die!"

The stranger knelt down behind her, pulling Orihime into a hug. "Shhhhhh. It's alright. Things are gonna be okay."

"But," Orihime choked out, "but I can't save him."

The voice chuckled, not in mockery, but that same tone of a mother who had just been told by her child that of course starts were tiny. "Oh Orihime, yes you can. You have so much ahead of you. So many to save. So many to love. The world may try to topple with sadness, hold you down with burdens. But you know what?"

Orhim sniffled. "W-what?"

"None of that matters. Because you are Exalted.

Now go forth, and spread joy."

* * *

Kurotsuchi stumbled at the sudden burst of spiritual pressure from his captive. He turned around to find her standing tall, wounds healed, and shining with an unearthly blue light, a look of unmatchable determination in her eyes.

"Get _away_ from my friend."

**Author's note: As always, please leave reviews, it makes it easier to write. Wouldn't mind hearing thoughts on how the story is progressing. Really though, anything helps.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry about the delay guys. School and health have been tag teaming my ass, so I haven't had much time or inclination for writing. I decided to release this chapter at its current length because of how long its been, so sorry if its a little short. Anyway, enjoy!**

"This is amazing!" bellowed Kenpachi, as he blocked another one of Ichigo's swings, the force pushing him down so hard he cracked the cement. Somewhere along the line, his eyepatch had come off, though neither fighter could remember when, and now he was surrounded in an aura of his own, a crushing golden glow. "Haven't cut loose like this in years!" He took a sweep at Ichigo, the young Exalt dodging a blow that took out buildings behind him.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "Gotta admit, I feel pretty damn good myself!" He went in for a risky lunge, the blow connecting but leaving him open to Kenpachi's counterattack, adding to the cuts on both fighters. "Hey, you got any openings in that squad of yours?"

Kenpachi howled with laughter. "Tell you what, Ichigo; you survive this, and you've got an honorary spot in the 11th." He pressed Ichigo back with a flurry of sword blows, less to hurt and more to just force him to give ground. "Don't think I'll go easy on you though!"

"If you did, I'd have a bone to pick with you!" Fed up with defense, Ichigo tanked one of the blows, deflecting it off his skin in a shower of sparks before leaving a mighty gash on Kenpachi's chest. "You seem like a pretty fighty guy. You ever hear of Malfeas?"

* * *

Kurotsuchi chuckled to himself. "You're just full of surprises. The fact that you can walk at all with that serum I pumped in-" Whatever he was going to say next was cut off, along with a good chunk of his left arm.

"I'm done being nice," said Orihime as Tsubaki returned to her side. "I'm giving you one last chance. Undo whatever you did to Uryu, or go away."

"Let me think about that offer," mocked the scientist as he fumbled with a syringe. "How about no!" Jabbing it into the stumb on his arm, a fresh limb shot out. He flash stepped in front of Orihime and took a swing, but she seemed to vanish. She had gone to Uryu's side-hadn't she done that first? Why was he standing- "Gah! Impudent brat! You're trying to mess with my head!"

She glared up at him from Uryu's side. "Run as far as your feet will take you. You don't want to see what happens when somebody hurts my friends."

"Bah, last I checked, the Quincy seemed to be the one protecting you."

Orihime looked crestfallen for an instant, before confidence surged back into her. "Maybe I needed help. I'm not too proud to admit that. But right now, you're the one who needs help. Now don't make me hurt you."

Kurotsuchi cackled. "That's rich. Do you have any idea _what _you're dealing with?" As, he spoke, he slipped a hand inside his robe. With uncanny swiftness, he pulled out some kind of bulbous wand, shooting out a blast of force.

Orihime instantly threw up a shield, the shot exploding uselessly against it. "Do you?" Her eyes lit up startling blue as she gestured towards him. Tsubaki flew forward, but right as he launched, he seemed to _blur. _Mayuri couldn't pinpoint when it happened, but now three copies were flying at him. He tried to dodge upwards, only to slam into her Santen Kesshun.

He wasn't a captain for nothing, though, and he managed to dodge her Koten Zanshun, though he still suffered deep cuts across his body. "I don't know how you did that, girl, but I'm getting _very angry._ Now then, perhaps it's time I show you the true power of a captain! Bankai!"

* * *

Ichigo and Kenpachi grinned at each other, the two fighters covered in cuts and soaked in blood. "So, Ichigo, you slowing down yet?"

Ichigo laughed, breaths coming hard and heavy. "Not on your life." Zangetsu fell from his hand, clattering on the ground.

Kenpachi wasn't doing much better, his own sword leaving his hand. "That's the spirit, kid." With a roaring laugh, Kenpachi leapt at him, clocking Ichigo across the head with a right hook. Ichigo followed up with a knee to the gut, and like that, the two were locked in hand to hand combat.

* * *

Orihime was staring at perhaps the creepiest thing she had ever seen. A hybrid of a caterpillar, a baby, swords, and hatred. Still, a glance over her shoulder was all she needed to remind her why she fought.

Mayuri cackled madly. "So what do you think little girl? I really do recommend you give up now. That gas pouring from my Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo will have you dead soon enough, and only I hold the antidote."

Orihime could feel the poison flow around her. It hadn't touched her yet, but whatever was keeping her safe, she knew it was going to give out soon. Even then she saw the purple fumes approaching Uryu. She sent her Santen Kesshun to protect him, acting fast enough to avoid exposure, but that too would only last so long, and she lacked her own defenses for now. She had to end this fight fast. Aiming for a single mighty blow, Orihime traded speed for power, reciting the incantation for Koten Zanshun in full.

"You think a few paltry words will get you past my Bankai!" Mayuri took advantage of the extra warning by moving Ashisogi Jizo in front of him to block the attack. "Even calling out your attack won't be enough to-"

His words were cut short, as was he. The blow cleaved through the monsterous Zanpakuto, carving off legs and bloodying the underside. It's weilder was nowhere near as lucky, his torso split from his waist.

"Y-you bitch. Rest assured, girl, this will _not _be forgotten." Pulling a syringe from his coat, Mayuri deployed his last ditch tactic, turning into an amorphous green slime, slithering away through cracks in the wall.

As he retreated, Orihime let out a breath she had been holding. A blue outline around her she had only just noticed dissipated, and she knew that she wasn't going to be quite that strong anymore.

_Give it time, little one. You'll grow into it._

Orihime sighed in contentment. She didn't really know her mother, but she knew, _knew, _that that voice was what a mother should sound like. She approached Uryu, lowering the shield now that the poison was gone. "Sorry about that Uryuu. Things got out of hand…"

The young Quincy chuckled. "I imagine I'll be able to forgive you for saving my life. Didn't like that guy anyway."

Orihime reached out, touching the wound. It was sealed, but it needed a little more work to fully heal. "I just… I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Orhihime-"

"And I'm sorry he got hurt. Even knowing who he was, what he was going to do-" By this point, faint tears were welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to have to hurt anyone. That, that's not what this gift was for. But people are always going to get hurt, and-"

Uryu set his hand on hers. "And there's nothing you can do about that. It's part of being human. Don't beat yourself up that you can't help everyone." He groaned a little as he sat up. "Though, thanks for choosing me as the one to protect."

"Yeah," she sniffed, wiping the wetness from her eyes, "of course. That's what friends are for."

* * *

Ichigo and Kenpachi were flat on their backs, lying side by side. They were covered in so many cuts and bruises; it looked like they had dove head first into a wood chipper. "So," groaned Ichigo, "you wanna call that a draw."

Kenpachi mustered up the strength to punch him in the shoulder. "More like a delay. Do this again later."

"Sounds good to me." With that, the two ruthless swordsmen passed out in the field of craters.

**Authors stuff: Sorry for largely skimming over the fight with Kenpachi. While it could be really impressive to watch, it was largely a straight up slugfest, which is kinda boring to read. I may do something in the future that goes back and looks at that fight. Again, sorry for how short it is.**

**Oh, and the clever among you may recognize that bulbous wand, and yes, it is kind of a hint of things to come.**

**Please, leave reviews. Favorites and follows are nice, but reviews are, like, a supercharge in terms of motivation, so they'll make more chapters come sooner.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. A combination of school and serious depression has made writing difficult, so that's why it's been so long. Things are better now, so expect more updates soon.**

* * *

Ichigo felt someone prodding him in his side. "Shut up old man, there's no school today…"

"While I know I'm older than you, I'm pretty sure you have the wrong guy Ichigo."

Ichigo flopped over to face whoever was speaking, seeing Hanataro tending his wounds. "Oh… Hanah Montana… hey."

Hanataro just groaned, putting the finishing touches on his healing Kido. "I don't know how long you can keep this up. Healing Kido is pretty strong, but there's a limit. If you try something like this again, I can't guarantee you won't just tear open all your wounds."

Ichigo rose from the ground with a groan. "Tell that to these assholes. Kenpachi was about ready to paint the courtyard with my _face._"

"Oh god." Hanataro shudders at the name. "I still can't believe you had _any _bones left after that. Kenpachi's a boogieman. Do you know how he got his job?" Hanataro locked eyes with Ichigo. "He _killed _the last guy leading squad 11. He's a nightmare!"

Ichigo just chuckled. "Well that's fine by me," he said, pointing his thumb at himself. "I'm what nightmares are made of."

Something about how calmly Ichigo said that filled Hanataro with dread. Standing near Ichigo, it was like holding a bomb in your hands. Whether it was used for good or evil, _somebody _was gonna get hurt.

And truth be told, once his friend was taken care of, Hanataro didn't know which side Ichigo would be on.

With the way things were going in the Soul Society, Hanataro wasn't sure which side _he _would be on.

* * *

Ganju sat in his cell, which he shared with the still unconscious Chad. True to their word, Hitsugaya had made sure Chad had gotten the medical attention he was promised. Ganju had been sitting in complete silence for some time, when someone showed up at his door. They seemed to have nearly as many bandages as him, but that didn't detract from her beauty. "Guessing this isn't a personal visit?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto, Squad 10 lieutenant. My captain is busy, so he sent me to question you." Despite her reputation, Rangiku was perfectly capable of acting like a professional when she needed too. "Now, first off, why are you here in the Seireitei?"

Ganju nodded. "I came here to help a falsely sentenced prisoner escape."

She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. "I don't suppose you'd care to elaborate?"

"Sorry," Ganju said, shaking his head, "but I doubt my friends would like it if I advertised their destination. All I can say is they don't deserve the shit they're being put through."

Rangiku scowled. "Might I remind you that the conditions _you _put forward involved your absolute cooperation?"

"And I made that choice," Ganju said patiently, "that I made that choice on my own behalf, to protect my allies." He held up his hands, rattling the shackles they were in. "As you might have noticed, I haven't resisted imprisonment, so you can't say I'm being _that _uncooperative." He smirked at the Soul Reaper. This wasn't the first time he had been taken in by the authorities, so he knew how to handle himself.

Realizing this was a dead end, Rangiku sighed as she went on to further questions. "Alright, next up, how did you breach our walls?"

Ganju chuckled at that. "Check my stuff. One of those got us over the wall, then it burst when we hit the barrier. After that, it was just a matter of landing. Of course, there was my friend who just used the front door."

Now _that _caught her attention. She had more questions lined up, but those could wait. "That was you guys! Who on earth was he!? Scratch that; _what _is he? I fought him, and I've never even heard of something like that!"

Ganju just shrugged. "Honestly? No idea. He looks kinda like a Soul Reaper, but your right, that doesn't fit." He motioned over to Chad. "Big guy here knows him, but I doubt he'll want to talk. Pretty sure those two go way back. But you're right; he's like nothing I've seen before either." Ganju felt a shiver run down his spine. "Even if we're fighting on the same side, that guy scares the shit out of me."

* * *

Uryu groaned in pain, and Orihime was doting over him in an instant. "Did the healing not take? Is the poison back? Do you need me to help you walk?"

He waved her off. "It's fine, just a bit sore. Let's keep moving, we're getting close."

"Actually, once you get there, the stairs are a pain. That's why I try to avoid it."

Orihime and Uryu nearly jumped out of their skin, the quincy quickly drawing his bow.

"Now, let's have none of that," Shunsui said, holding his arms up in surrender.

"Who are you?" Uryu shouted.

Shunsui chuckled. "Why, I'm here to capture you. Either that, or kill you."

Uryu rolled his eyes, much to Orihime's confusion. Still, he lowered his bow. "Right, who are you really."

The captain shot a knowing glance at Orihime. "Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, and I'm here to help."

"Considering you aren't here to capture or kill us, I kinda figured."

Orihime gave her a friend a concerned look. "Are you sure? I mean, he did kinda say he was here to do just that…"

"Well, yeah," Uryu admitted, "but it was so obvious he was lying."

"Give the mortal a second to catch up. Though it's a good sign you overcome that, even at your levels of skill. Though he is right, I'm _not _here to hurt you. Mostly, I need you to _quiet down._" He sighed. "I was in the middle of a nice nap when it looked like somebody dropped a star in the middle of the Soul Society. Now come on, I have Nanao making tea."

And so, against her better judgment, Orihime followed the odd captain.

* * *

"So. Many. FUCKING. **STAIRS.**" Ichigo was damn near ready to fall over when he finally reached the top of the massive stairs. "I want it on record that whoever made this place should go straight to hell."

"Duly… noted..." Hanataro said, collapsing next to Ichigo.

"So," Ichigo said after catching his breath, "this bigass tower. Right on the other side of this bridge. Good to be here. Just these last few steps…"

Ichigo was half way across the bridge when someone spoke up. "I'm afraid I can't allow this. Whatever monster you've become, I must stop you."

Ichigo wheeled around, his frustration plain on his face. "Why if it isn't the sound hypocrisy. Then again, most of this place sounds like that. Hiya Renji!"

Renji stepped onto the bridge, hand on his sword. "What happens next, Ichigo? What do you think this is, a game of tag? Go home and call base? The Soul Society wants Rukia dead. Do you really expect the two of you to fight us for the rest of your life?" He sneared at Ichigo. "You couldn't possibly run far enough."

Ichigo's eyes, however, honed in on someone in the shadows, a bloodthirsty grin spreading across his face. "Those your words or his?" he asked, nodding towards the figure. "Where's that noble honor Byakuya? Too scared to fight me?"

Byakuya stepped from the shadows, his icy face betraying nothing. "It has been requested that in this particular area, I avoid fighting unless necessary."

"Riiight," Ichigo groaned, "more of your bullshit. You got a single thought in that head that isn't the party line?" Ichigo drew his sword. "C'mon Byakuya! FIGHT ME!"

"I'm your opponent!" Renji roared, already halfway to Ichigo, his sword free of its sheath. "Fight ME!"

Ichigo quickly moved to block. "Seriously, you sure about this? Cause I don't think you realize how little trouble this will be." Ichigo parried the blow, but a flurry followed it. Renji was being a bit more reckless this time, but the shear ferocity seemed to compensate for that.

"You really think this will work, don't you!" Renji kept slamming against Ichigo's defenses, trying to simply overpower him. "You honestly thought it would be that easy!" Out of nowhere, his foot shot out, barely catching the young Exalt in the shin. Still, it was enough to knock him off balance, and Renji managed to get a good hit in. "Why!? Why can't you just let this end!?"

Ichigo's hand shot up, grabbing Renji's sword by the blade. "Oh, I'm letting this end alright." Plumes of green flame gathered around him, though they were more muted than his earlier displays. "We just don't agree how. You think her death is the only ending. I'm gonna find another one." He ripped the blade from Renji's hands, blood trickling from his fingers. "Even if I have to kill _everyone _in this whole place," he snarled, tossing Zabimaru off the bridge. "Now then," he said, "do you want to be first on that list?"

Byakuya stepped forward. "Renji. Stand down."

Renji looked at Byakuya like he had just ordered him to jump off the bridge. "What!? We barely fought!"

"Unless your Zanpakuto has wings, I doubt this will end well for you."

"But-"

"This is a direct order, Renji. Now, stand down." Byakuya calmly drew his sword. "I believe this counts as absolutely necessary."

"Finally!" Ichigo shouted. "How long did you plan to let other people fight your battles? Let's get this over with! I already wiped out Kenpachi! How much harder can you be!?"

"Kenpachi is a boogieman, but he is far from the strongest here." He stepped towards Ichigo, still showing no emotion, save a hint of disdain. "Prepare to feel the might of the Kuchiki clan."

…

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I love those, and I'm getting kind tired. Sorry this wasn't longer, but it's still not _easy _for me to write, just not impossible. Remember, reviews boost my motivation, which means more chapters sooner!**


	10. Chapter 10

***Blows dust off of motivation* Ah, there you are, it seems I had misplaced you. Sorry for the long wait guys, but my last computer died on me, and it took an almost complete chapter with it. As you can guess, it kinda hurt my motivation, having to rewrite that stuff. And as you probably noticed… I didn't. Here we are, middle of March, and I am just now getting back to this. So sorry there's not more for you to get in exchange for the delay. But enough about me. You've been waiting months on that damn cliffhanger of mine, time to get back to the action!**

* * *

Ichigo and Byakuya stood atop the massive bridge, sizing up their foe. It was Ichigo who moved first, charging at the Soul Reaper. In a flash, he and Byakuya had swapped places, a murderous grin on Ichigo's face as Byakua held a hand to his side. "So, Byakuya, how's it feel to have that noble blood of yours on the _outside?_"

Byakuya released his hand, a dash of red across his palm. "A scratch. I did not know just how fast you were. Rest assured, I will not make the same mistake twice." His comment earned a roar from the young Exalt, charging at Byakuya once more. But this time he was prepared, bringing his sword up to block, being just slightly pushed back by Ichigo's assault. The third charge fared no better, with Byakuya now almost effortlessly letting Ichigo's blade slide across his own, leaving him completely unfazed. "Give up, boy. Lay down your sword, and except a swift death. You cannot win."

"There's no way in hell you get off that easy!" Ichigo once more descended on the noble in a hail of steel, but each blow seemed to slide right past him. "I'll show you! I'll make you pay!"

"Such insolence," he muttered under his breath. As Ichigo once more went to strike him, Byakuya took his knees out from under him with one swift sweep of his leg, sending Ichigo tumbling as he landed. "To think a mad pup like you could ever truly hurt me. You simply don't understand."

Finally giving up on his charge, Ichigo tossed Zangetsu at him, directing it with the bandages wrapped around the hilt. Byakuya deflected blow after blow, yet Ichigo seemed to be satisfied. "Then let's see how you handle this?" As Ichigo pulled back, Byakua realized his error. Ichigo had let the bandage circle his foe, and as he pulled back, it held him tight. "No way out now!" Ichigo charged at him, determined to simply pulverize the Soul Reaper.

And in a flash, the battle was over.

Ichigo looked down at the sword lodged in him stomach, but it was more than that. Blood seeped from thin cuts all over his body. "You pushed too hard in your quest for the impossible. Even you have your limits, boy. No one can fight forever." As Ichigo's vision blurred, he reached out, clutching at Byakuya's collar. The noble casually brushed him off, and everything went dark.

* * *

_There was nothing but hatred._

_In the prison of his own flesh he raged. They took what was his, and they would all pay. Towers of bone screamed in hate, and the twisted servants cowered. All would know his anger. _

_He would be made whole again, and this time, he would win._

* * *

"Well, look who's finally awake." Ichigo stirred from his twisted dreams. That hate and loss called to him, but as he woke, their grip loosened. "You were down for a whole day there. Healing really isn't my thing, but you seem to be recovering alright." The speaker made themselves shown, a dark skinned woman with purple hair. "Guess two captains was just too much for you."

Ichigo took a moment to get his bearings before focusing on the woman. "Not to be rude to someone who gave me a place to stay, but just who are you."

The woman chuckled at his question. "Right, you haven't seen me in this form. Well, cat's out of the bag. This is the real Yoruichi, kid. Well, as far as you need to be concerned."

"You're Yoruichi? But your voice-"

"Is as malleable as the rest of me," Youruichi replied in a rather disquieting baritone. "As a cat, it's just easier to use this voice, don't ask me why. Plus," she said as her voice changed back to normal, "kinda funny to see how people react."

Ichigo stared at her with a mixture of confusion and horror. "…never, _ever _do that again."

Yoruichi just smiled and crossed her arms. "I don't make promises, kid. Now, get yourself ready. We've got a lot to learn."

"More training?" Ichigo groaned. "I thought I covered this stuff with Hat and Clogs."

"Yeah, all due respect, but Urahara gave you a _horrible _education." Yoruichi sighed. "Not like he tried to give you a good one though. He figured your power would be enough, so he didn't do much for technique. That stuff you know now? That's _nothing._"

Ichigo stretched his aching muscles. "_Nothing _got me all the way to Sokuyu hill."

"It also got you stabbed," she pointed out nonchalantly.

With a sigh, Ichigo dutifully followed his apparent teacher. "Alright, so what do you want me to do?"

"Let's start with something simple," Yoruichi said, standing in the middle of the rocky hideout. "Hit me."

"Seriously?" Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu. "That was lesson _one _with Hat and Clogs."

"Then it should be easy," Yoruichi countered with a chuckle, spreading her arms.

"Alright, you asked for this!" Charging forward, Ichigo made a lightning fast downward slash, embedding his sword in the ground after cleaving through his teacher…

…who was completely unharmed. "I thought you said it would be easy?"

Ichigo looked as his blade, lodged in the ground between her legs, then up at her, then back at his blade. "How…"

"My turn." Ichigo took a short leap back in response, but was caught off guard when Yoruichi's arm simply shot out to three times its length to hit him. "You're a Slayer, right? I've read a lot of the same scrolls as Urahara. Their big thing, as far as I could tell, was strength, so that's what that demon of yours has been teaching you. Those charms of yours are neat, but it's nothing you couldn't already do, you just do it _better. _Well that's not going to be enough." Yoruichi strolled over to Ichigo as he worked to get his breath back. "If you want to win what comes next, you can't just be an awesome human, you have to be more. Now get ready for pure hell Ichigo." Silver tattoos and purple stripes appeared on her flesh… no, that's not quite right, they were always there, but he only noticed now. "Because we don't have very long, so now it's time I really show you what it means Exalted."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, I still think the first draft was better, but this was all the events it covered. I hope you guys enjoy, sorry for how pitifully short it is. Hopefully I do better in the future. Anyway, please comment and review, otherwise I'll somehow be even lazier.**


	11. Side Chapter 1

**AN: So, it's been… a long time. While my motivation for this story and concept is still at a decent level, I lack that motivation for these next few chapters. To be perfectly honest, most of the parts I'm actually looking forward to only happen **_**after **_**everyone is out of Soul Society. Without too many spoilers, this is where things will split the most from Bleach canon. Anyway, to try and get my motivation back, have this side chapter.**

* * *

It had been a little over a week since Tatsuki had seen Orihime. She had written off the first couple of days as her friend simply being sick, but before the week was out she was getting worried. She had starting asking everyone she knew around school if they had seen her, but there was no luck. She had even dropped by Orihime's home, but the door was locked and nobody answered. Still, she kept up her search.

As usual, Orihime hadn't been there when classes started. She tried to pay attention during class, but she had trouble focusing. Eventually, lunch rolled around, and she went to ask around some more.

"Hey, Michiru! You hear from Orihime yet?"

The brunette looked at her with mild confusion. "Er, who?"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Very funny, she hasn't been gone _that_ long."

Michiru still seemed confused. "I'm serious. Who's Orihime? I don't think I know that name."

"You're kidding right? I know you haven't known her as long as I have, but we hang out nearly every day! Strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, you know, Orihime!"

Still, she just shook her head. "Sorry Tatsuki, I really don't know. The only person I know with hair like that is Ichigo. Mahana, do you know who she's talking about?"

The taller girl thought for a moment. "I think there might be a girl like that, but I don't know. If there is, I don't think we ever met…"

At this point Tatsuki was genuinely worried, though she did a tremendous job of not showing it, masking it with frustration. Still, her friends weren't the kind to pull a prank like this. "You know what, forget it, I'll go ask if anyone else has seen her."

With each person she interrogated, though, she got the same response. She could give a name, a description, history, but everyone had the same answer.

"Who?"

* * *

Tatsuki sat on the roof, curled up slightly. Even in private, she didn't want to show how scared she was. She had asked classmates, people in the hall, even teachers, but nobody _remembered _Orihime. It was like her best friend never even existed.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she spotted a familiar swatch of red hair. "Not now Chizuro, not in the mood." Still, her classmate (Tatsuki refused to describe her as _friend_) took a seat beside her, completely silent. After a while, though, she spoke up.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine," Tatsuki grumbled, not even looking up.

She was caught off guard when Chizuro grabbed her chin, forcing her into eye contact. It was then she noticed the wetness beginning to form in Chizuro's eyes. "What happened to… to… Orihime?"

Tatsuki's eyes went wide. "You remember!?" But her spirits were dashed when Chizuro shook her head.

"It's… it's like there's a person shaped hole in my memory… I spent the last 10 minutes just trying to remember her _name_."As proof, she pulled out a slip of paper. Written over and over again were various permutations of the name, finally at the bottom, circled an underlined was the name Orihime. "I'm not sure I can even tell exactly what she looks like… She had… long, noticeable hair, but I forget what color… but… I remember she was someone close… what happened Tatsuki? What happened to our _friend?_" By this point, the tears were starting to flow, and Tatsuki couldn't hold her own back.

She lurched forward, pulling Chizuro into a hug. "I don't know… god, I have no idea… nobody else remembers her… it's like she never existed…"

"I don't want to forget her too…"

"I know…"

"I'm scared Tatsuki."

"Me too…"

Neither of them made it to their next class on time.


	12. Status Update

So I'm gonna be rewriting this story. I just wasn't satisfied with how I was writing it, and certain corners I had stuck myself in were driving me mad. Sol Reaper as a story isn't dead, but this particular series of chapters right here is. I'm gonna be getting more input from people as I write and attempt to make more substantial chapters, and just generally do a better job. Thanks to all of you who followed and favorited Sol Reaper. With any luck, it won't be too long before I have a new version ready. When that happens, I'll post a final notice on this story telling you what it's called so you can find it. Sorry to anyone I've disapointed, I hope you have a lovely day.


End file.
